


Только один выход

by redheadkelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadkelly/pseuds/redheadkelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлс - человек. В чем проблема?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только один выход

**Author's Note:**

> По-прежнему нет беты. По-прежнему кровожадный период в жизни

"Нет, нет, нет," - Стайлс почти слепо водил руками по шее Бетти, размазывая густую бордово-коричневую жижу. Действия его были абсолютно нелепыми. Его недавно жизнерадостная смешливая одногруппница смотрела широко открытыми остекленевшими глазами в пасмурное осеннее небо и на его манипуляции никак не реагировала. Девушку словно пропустили через дробилку - левая рука представляла собой месиво из костей, мышц и хрящей, правая отсутствовала напрочь, джинсы располосованы и среди вывернутых разрывов на коже виднелись глубокие раны. Дело было не в дробилке. Девушка повстречала Дерека.  
Бросив искать пульс у мертвой Стайлс отполз от тела, еще больше пачкая светлые брюки. Дерек сжавшись в трясущийся комок, привалился к кирпичной стене, руками с выпущенными когтями он обхватил голову, царапая кожу. Стайлс тяжело поднялся и доплетясь до него опустился на колени.  
"Я больше не могу. Не могу. О боже, я так больше не могу..." - быстрый лихорадочный шепот сменялся тихими отчаянными всхлипами и Стайлсу хотелось только одного - накрыта их обоих волшебным покрывалом и спрятать, уберечь Дерека от кошмара, в который превратилась их жизнь за последние полгода.  
Когда Дерек впервые назначил ему свидание, Стайлс на пару недель выпал из жизни, потом последовал первый поцелуй и очередная нирвана. Ну, и в конце концов, после традиционного собрания стаи в четверг вечером, Стайлс задержался, дождался, пока все волчата покинут дом, прижал Дерека к кухонному столу и залез к нему в трусы, с замирающим сердцем помассировал шелковистую крайнюю плоть, погладил щелочку на члене, размазывая смазку по головке, и лишился девственности на новенькой посудомоечной машине XL формата.  
Жизнь играла яркими красками и тревожным серым оттенкам внимания не уделялось. Мимо прошли угрожающие взгляды в сторону приветливых официанток, предупреждающее ворчание, спугивающее задержавшихся поболтать курьеров, грубые ответы подошедшим поздороваться сокурсникам. Списывать странности Дерека на его характер стало трудно, когда он не разбираясь врезал Расселу - партнеру Стайлса по лабораторной, за дружеский хлопок по плечу по завершении работы. Все вещи Стайлса носили на себе запах альфы, ночей, когда он спал один становилось все меньше - Дерека больше не волновало присутствие шерифа дома. Он медленно и верно слетал с катушек.  
Первое убийство случилось два месяца назад. Когда они были в клубе, к Стайлсу в уборной подкатил парень. С первого взгляда было ясно - не местный, таких красочных типов в городе не водилось. Стайлс отказал, парень не настаивал. Вопрос "Можно угостить тебя чем-нибудь?" стоил ему жизни. И пока Стайлс оттирал автомобильными салфетками окровавленные пальцы Дерека, понимание того, что они глубоко в заднице окончательно обрело форму в сознании обоих.  
Дальше становилось только хуже, Дерек методично уничтожал не только покушавшихся на интимное внимание Стайлса, но и тех, кто приглашал на вечеринки и дни рождения, тех, кто дольше 3 секунд задерживал взгляд на его лице или улыбался слишком широко, тех, кто просто находился в одном с ним помещении и не на расстоянии дальше 5 метров. Стайлс прибывал в перманентном ужасе, и хорошую долю этого чувства составлял факт, что больше всего боится он не за окружающих людей, а за то, что постоянные исчезновения молодых людей привлекут внимание охотников. Волноваться ему приходилось и за Дерека, тот словно угасал, съедая себя изнутри. И чем дальше все заходило, тем больше Дерек походил на беспомощного волчонка, прикованного цепью к ядовитому скорпиону. Превращаться из желанного мальчика в подобную тварь Стайлсу вовсе не хотелось, пришлось оперативно собирать информацию.  
Зацепкой стало то, что стая была исключением в безграничной ревности Дерека. Стайлс мог завалиться подремать в обнимку со Скоттом и Айзеком, мог лезть с поцелуями к Джексону, пока у того не лезла шерсть. Однажды, он помогал Эрике выбирать лифчик на свидание. Дерек ни разу не повел и ухом. Оттолкнувшись от имеющихся данных, Стайлс довольно быстро нашел объяснение. Причина поведения альфы была банальна и проста - волк выбрал спутника. Спутника, которого он не мог привязать к себе ответным инстинктом. Спутника, не подверженного звериной иерархии. Спутника, которого волк мог потерять, проиграв одному из недостойных - другому человеку. Выход был только один. Так думал Стайлс. А Дерек продолжал ломать кости своему волку. Стайлс попробовал и сдобренную перечнем обоснований беседу, и угрозы, и шантаж, и мольбы, но Дерек похоже собирался сдохнуть, но не забрать когда-то предпочтенную Стайлсом человечность. 

"Дерек, перестань," - Стайлс вцепился в плотно сжатые в волосах руки, - "Хватит, детка, прекрати."  
Дерек поднял лицо и Стайлс бережно взял его в ладони. Перепачканные подсыхающей кровью пальцы оставили дорожки на щеках Дерека, но Стайлс давно перестал обращать внимание на подобные мелочи.  
"Тебе придется это сделать, хватит мучать себя. Хватит мучать его!" - Дерек отвел было взгляд, но в этот раз Стайлс не собирался уступать. - "Послушай меня. От чего ты пытаешься меня уберечь? Что может быть хуже тринадцати мертвых человек, ни один из которых не заслужил смерти? Четверо умерло на моих руках. И это я убил их. Потому что и мысли не допустил о том, чтобы помочь. Ты слушаешь?! Я вполне справлюсь с одной ночью в месяц, раз уж на это способна вся твоя наполовину безмозглая стая!"  
Дерек коротко и незло рявкнул на него и снова внимательно посмотрел в глаза.  
"Давай, детка, давай, ты знаешь, у нас с тобой только один выход."  
Стайлс наклонился и бережно обнимая прижал темноволосую голову к своему плечу. Когтистые ладони впились ему в бока. С губ Стайлса сорвался вздох облегчения.

* * *

Большой черный волк бежал по руслу обмельчавшего лесного ручья. Сбоку от него, по обросшему свежей молодой травой берегу мчался волк поменьше, с изящными длинными лапами и ехидной мордочкой. Не сумев побороть желание, волк глянул через плечо и тут же был сбит с ног. Плотно переплетенный шерстяной клубок прокатился несколько метров, подняв тучу брызг. Тяжело дыша оба волка уставились друг на друга. В усах черного красавца запутался кусочек ила. Фыркнув, новообращенный оборотень аккуратно наступил спутнику между ушей, заставив Дерека хлебнуть прохладной талой воды.  
Их судьба была решена не звездами, не цветами и сказками, а длинным кровавым следом. Но от этого она не стала менее счастливой.


End file.
